


Krank

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boerne Is Sick, Boernes POV, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist krank. Boernes POV.</p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/15745.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Krank

**Author's Note:**

> Länge: 400 Wörter (das sollte ein Drabble werden, aber ich hab‘ kapituliert)  
> A/N: Ein alter und ausgelutschter Hut, ich weiß. So was kommt einem halt in den Sinn, wenn man krank zuhause rumsitzt …

***

Als er aus der Wohnungstür trat, wäre er beinahe über Thiel gestolpert, der gerade die Hand nach seiner Klingel ausgestreckt hatte.

"Moin Boerne. Können Sie mich bei dem Mistwetter vielleicht mit dem Auto - was ist denn mit Ihnen los?"

Wie Thiel gleich auf den ersten Blick bemerken konnte, daß er sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. "Nur ein kleiner grippaler Infekt, nichts Schlimmes. Und wenn Ihnen das Wetter heute zum Radfahren zu feucht ist, können Sie selbstverständlich ..."

Thiels Arm stoppte ihn, bevor er den Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe setzen konnte. "Thiel?"

"Geht's Ihnen noch gut? Sie können sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten, und außerdem stecken Sie nur den Rest der Belegschaft an."

"Aber ..." Das war doch lächerlich. Gut, ihm war ein wenig schwindelig. Und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er auf Kürbisgröße angeschwollen. Von den Kopfschmerzen ganz zu schweigen. Aber da würde notfalls ein Aspirin Abhilfe schaffen. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht krank, Thiel übertrieb mal wieder maßlos. "Mir fehlt nichts. Ich werde mich doch nicht wegen eines Schnupfens krankmelden."

"Jaja, man kann richtig sehen, wie fit Sie sind." Thiel ignorierte seinen Widerspruch einfach und schob ihn wieder in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er war so verblüfft, daß er sich schieben ließ. Nicht, daß er sich zu schwach gefühlt hätte um Widerstand zu leisten. Thiel hatte ihn einfach überrumpelt, das mußte der Grund sein.

Fünf Minuten später lag er auf der Couch und mußte zugeben, daß sich sein Kopf in der Waagerechten doch wesentlich besser fühlte. Thiel stellte eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch ab und er spürte, wie eine Decke über ihn gelegt wurde.

"So." Thiel zog die Decke zurecht. "Ich habe Ihr Telefon hierhergelegt. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn was ist."

"Mhm."

"Aber nur, wenn es was Ernsthaftes ist, ist das klar, Boerne? Nicht, daß Sie mich aus Langeweile alle fünf Minuten anrufen."

"Das käme mir doch nie in den Sinn ..." Er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit an ihm zerrte und ihm die Augen zufielen. Thiel rief seinen Vater an und bestellte ein Taxi. Das Wetter war wirklich sehr unfreundlich da draußen ... er kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr in die Decke und ließ sich von dem vertrauten Dialog im Hintergrund berieseln.

...

"Schlafen Sie ein bißchen, dann geht es Ihnen sicher bald besser."

Das fühlte sich an, als ob ihm jemand durchs Haar strich. Vermutlich träumte er schon.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Wer sich das jetzt gerne optisch vorstellen möchte, dem empfehle ich baggelis manip zum Thema "[Krank](http://baggeli.livejournal.com/1573.html)".


End file.
